Hottest Guy?
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Ginny's opinion on the castle's hottest differs greatly from the other Gryffindor girls'. Ginny/Neville


**A/N:** This didn't turn out at all as I had planned and don't like it as much. It's a rare occasion that is does turn out right though, but I decided to post it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

"I'd have to say Ernie," Sarah admitted with a blush.

"No way! Justin's way better looking!" Parvati exclaimed. "And he's quite the wealthy boy too."

"Forget them, Zacharias is simply dreamy," Lavender sighed.

"He's such a git though," Ginny said with clear dislike.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's gorgeous," Lavender replied grinning.

"What's with you all and the Hufflepuffs anyway? My vote's going for Anthony," Hermione added in.

"You guys are all mistaken, the hottest guys are clearly from Slytherin. I mean come on, Malfoy, Zabini, Harper, Nott, need I go on? Now that's what I'd call gorgeous guys," Valerie raved. All the girls just looked at her as she, no doubt, started to daydream about the Slytherins.

They were in the common room, sitting around the fire. Ginny and Hermione had been peacefully having a discussion when Lavender and Parvati felt they just _had_ to gossip with the girls. That was an hour ago, by now all three of Ginny's dormmates had joined them also. The current topic, quite obviously, the hottest boys in the castle.

"I can't believe not a single one of you have picked a Gryffindor," Ginny stated.

"We all love our boys, but they aren't by any means the best looking in the castle," Lavender said in a know-it-all tone.

"I'd beg to differ," Miranda finally spoke up. All the girls turned to see which guy from their house she honestly thought could top any they already listed. "Well," she blushed, "Seamus of course."

"Oh please," Ginny scoffed. "His confidence is a major turn off. He thinks he can flash his grin at any girl and she'll throw herself at him."

"Well you've done a lot of critisizing tonight Ginny, who's your choice?" Lavender asked suddenly.

"Why bother? So you can just tease me and try to embarrass me?" Ginny countered immediately.

"I'd never dream of doing anything like that," she said in a tone that just screamed don't trust me.

"Fine, I was planning on letting him know soon anyway," Ginny sighed after a mini staring contest. She took a deep breath and spoke in a confident tone, "Neville."

A few brief moments of silence, with several owlish blinks, filled their section of the common room. As quickly as it came though, it was gone and all the girls, save Hermione and Sarah, were firing off questions all at once. When they finally settled down she could answer them.

"Neville Longbottom?" Valerie asked.

"How many other Neville's do you know?" Ginny countered calmly.

"Well I was hoping you knew one we didn't," Valerie replied with a smirk.

"Neville's a perfectly fine boy! And he's far better looking then any _Slytherin_," Ginny argued, spitting out Slytherin like it would leave a bad taste in her mouth.

"Oh please, you could have picked any other boy and you picked Neville?"

"I think we've already established that," she said dryly.

"How can you dis Seamus and then choose him?" Miranda asked.

"Seriously Ginny," Lavender said adding her input, "if you really feel the need to pick a Gryffindor boy you could pick Dean you know, or Harry at the least. They're both quite good looking."

"How could you go for someone who's all skin and bones," Ginny said disdainfully.

"How could _you _go for someone who's all fat?" Lavender countered.

"Neville's not all fat!" Ginny fired back at her, getting quite angry. Luckily she wasn't drawing any attention from the others in the room.

"What would you call it then?" Parvati snorted.

"He's got some muscles and some healthy weight," Ginny said stubbornly.

"Yeah, also known as fat," Valerie laughed.

"He's not fat. He's loads better then all your stick thin boys! He's actually got a bit of meat on his bones, and muscle to back it up. So at least I don't have to worry I might break the bloody boy just by touching him! Besides, he's sweet."

"You're just being ridiculous! No boy will break just by you touching him," Lavender said.

"Not literally! It's a saying!" Ginny said in annoyance. She really did have to put up with quite the dim girls sometimes. "Look," she said after taking a few minutes to calm down, "I like a guy with a little more chub on him okay? He makes me feel safer, he makes me feel like he's not some fragile piece of glass and he's certainly a hell of a lot more comfortable to cuddle with then your boney guys."

"Oh?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing tone. "And just how often do you cuddle with Neville?"

"I don't," Ginny blushed.

"You'd like to though wouldn't you?" Miranda grinned.

"Well I think I've made it clear I like him," Ginny blushed harder.

"No, you made it clear you think he's good looking. There's a very large difference," Hermione explained.

"No, when we started this conversation, I said I was going to let Neville know soon anyway."

"Well that settles it then," Valerie said.

"Settles what?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"We're going to get you together with Neville," she said as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh no," Ginny groaned.

"Oh yes," Lavender grinned. A split second later she was standing and yelling across the room, "Neville! Oy! Neville! Come over here!"

After a few giggle filled moments Neville walked nervously up to the group of girls. Lavender silently offered him the empty seat, which somehow ended up being the one next to Ginny. All the girls looked highly amused at the predicament she had unintentionally gotten herself in to.

"So…uh…what's up?" Neville asked awkwardly to fill the silence. When no one showed any signs of answering Ginny spoke up.

"We've just been sitting around gossiping Neville."

"And I'm involved how?" Ginny quickly scanned the faces of the other girls, Lavender, Parvarti and Valerie looked like they were thoroughly enjoying her discomfort, but the others were looking encouraging. With a deep breath and a determined look she turned back to face him.

"Well, we were talking about boys we like."

"What could you need me for then?" he asked confused. "I can't really help any of you with whichever guys." She felt a pang of sadness that he didn't even think one of them would be interested in him.

"Could you help one of us with you?"

"With me what?" he asked even more confused.

"One of us likes you Neville," she stated slowly.

"Me?"

"No, the other Neville sitting here. Of course you," she smiled softly.

"Why? _Who_?"

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before looking straight in to his and answering, "Me."

"You?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I reckon that's what I said."

"When…How…Why?" he settled on asking.

"I've got plenty of reasons Neville," she said with more confidence now, "but we'll start with what brought us to this moment. You were my vote for the hottest guy in the castle."

"The what-est?"

"Hottest, Neville. Are you understanding what I'm trying to get across here?" she asked as she got up to stand in front of him.

"Um…you like me?" he asked meekly.

"I knew you were brilliant," she beamed at him, finally getting a smile out of him in return. "So what do you say?"

"About what?" The watching girls all snickered at his question. "Oh! I like you too Ginny. I never thought though…nevermind," he blushed.

"So will you go to Hogsmeade with me when it comes around?" she asked not being able to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice.

"Sure," he blushed.

"Wicked!" she grinned. She leant forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing them to redden to an impressive shade. "I'll see you around," she smiled as she skipped away from the laughing girls and the smiling boy.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't believe I actually said something negative about Seamus in this. That's quite a step for me. :P


End file.
